cuttheropefandomcom-20200223-history
Cut the Rope
|Platforms = iOS, Android, Symbian, BlackBerry, Nintendo (3DS and DSi), Mac OS X, Windows, Windows Phone, Kindle |Genre = Puzzle}} Cut the Rope is a physics-based puzzle by Zeptolab released on October 4, 2010. The game revolves around feeding a creature named Om Nom with candy by cutting ropes in a certain manner, while using other tools such as bubbles and air cushions to avoid hazards and collect stars. A certain number of stars is required to unlock more levels. As of December 2013, the game has four sequels: Cut the Rope: Holiday Gift, Cut the Rope: Experiments, Cut the Rope: Time Travel and Cut the Rope 2. It is featured as one of the three games in the compilation, Cut the Rope: Triple Treat. List of boxes Original game is separated into level packs called boxes. Each box contains 25 levels, with 3 stars in each level. Each new box, as a rule of thumb, introduces some new game mechanics. *Cardboard Box is mainly educational and explains the newcomers how to cut the ropes, use bubbles, automatic ropes, stretched ropes and how to avoid spikes. *Fabric Box introduces air cushions and spiders. Time-based stars appear for the first time. *Foil Box introduces movable rope hooks and electric sparks. *Magic Box introduces magic hats. *Valentine Box features two pieces of candy that have to be brought together before reaching Om Nom. *Gift Box introduces wheels that control the length of the rope. *Cosmic Box allows the player to toggle the gravity. *Toy Box feature platforms for the candy to bounce from. *Tool Box introduce blades. The player has to rotate the blades to provide room for the candy. *Buzz Box features bees who carry the candy along a predetermined path. *DJ Box is based on rotating records with ropes or other gameplay elements attached to the edges of the record. *Spooky Box features ghosts that turn to other gameplay elements. *Steam Box introduces steam valves. The steam that the valves emit can hold the candy in mid-air. *Lantern Box revolves around lanterns. A candy put into any of the lanterns can be released from any other lantern in the level. *Cheese Box features a mouse running around the level, which can carry the candy. *In Pillow Box, Om Nom has fallen asleep, and the stars are unaccessible by default. To wake up Om Nom and collect the stars, the player has to use night lights. Drawings As the player progresses through the game, he may discover hidden sheets of paper with Om Nom Drawings. They are collected and can be accessed from the main menu. As of July 2014, the game has 20 drawings. Achievements As of July 2013, the game includes 47 achievements. Releases The game was first released for iOS on October 4, 2010. An Android release followed in June 2011. As a part of HTML5 and Internet Explorer promotion, Zeptolab team has created a browser version of the gameDevelopment stories at cuttherope.ie. Lately, it became available for other browsers, and can now be played at cuttherope.net. In autumn 2011, the game was released for Nintendo DSi console; August 2013 brought a trailer for Nintendo 3DS releaseNintendo 3DS trailer. Releases for Symbian, Blackberry, Windows Phone, NookZeptoLab’s Award-Winning “Cut the Rope” Now Available on NOOK™ by Barnes & Noble // zeptolab.com and Kindle are also available. The game has been published for Windows (including a Windows 8 version) and for Mac (including a Leap Motion version). Design Semyon Voinov, the game designer, stated in his talk at GDC 2012 that their aims in game design were: * appeal to both casual and advanced gamers, * provide positive reinforcement. Hence, the game does not punish for mistakes, but gives rewards for player's effort. * create logical, elegant and reproducible solutions to the levels; * not forcing the player to make estimates on the spot. Level_design.png|Left to right: a sketch of a level; physical model; a level in the game. Positive_reinforcement.png|An example of negative and positive reinforcement. Clear_estimates.png|Left: the player needs to estimate whether the candy will pass. Reception Not only a commercial success, Cut the Rope turned out to be a very well acclaimed game. Metacritic gives it 93 points out of 100 as of May 2013, with no negative reviews among 14 criticsCut the Rope Reviews at Metacritic. IGN and Gamespot have provided positive reviews, emphasizing the immediate fun, exuberant personality and unique gameplayCut the Rope Review at IGNCut the Rope Review at Gamespot. In March 2012, average user rating in App Store was reported to be 4.86 out of 5. At that time, the game has reached 100 million downloads, and the creators estimated that Om Nom was fed around 24 million candies a day.Level Design Case Studies: Cut the Rope. GDC 2012. External links * Cut the Rope at App Store (iPhone or iPad version) * Cut the Rope for Mac in Mac App Store (also a Leap Motion version) * Cut the Rope for Android at Google Play * Cut the Rope for Kindle at Amazon * Cut the Rope for Nook at Barnes and Noble * Cut the Rope for Windows Phone * Cut the Rope for PC: Windows or Windows 8 * Cut the Rope for Blackberry at App World * Cut the Rope for Symbian OS at Ovi * An HTML5-based browser version. References ru:Cut the Rope Category:Cut the Rope Category:Games